Love II: The Expansion Pack
by MitarashiAnko7077
Summary: Sequel to "Love: The Video Game". Happens before the events that happen in that story. A girl walking trough the Satelite at night, and a freakish woman driving along-side. What's the worst that could happen? AU, Further warnings inside
1. New Game Plus

Love 2: The Expansion Pack Ch. 1 Pairing: Akiza/Luna. Hints of Jack/Yusei thrown in Warnings: Yes, this IS A sequel to "Love: The Video Game".... Shoujo-ai.... Some fluff, and some kinda kinky stuff, mainly because I can't think of clever romantic lines to ave my ass. Rated T for cursing, and extremely un-christian-like behaviour! Oh yeah, Praise Allah you christian!!! *ROFL*  
Authors Notes: I got a review from a displeased reader that said I didn't have enough plot on the first one, so I'm going to take my time, and put some plot into it. As well as some time between the events that happened with Jack and Yusei, and how long it takes them to fall in love with eachother.... Why the hell did I just type that? I'm to lazy to delete it...

---------------------------------------

I own no rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's All descriptions of characters will be copied and pasted from the prequel. Because I'm lazy...

---------------------------------------

"Haha! Read it and weep posers, Royal Flush!" Exclaimed a red headed girl, proudly showing her hand on the table. The men that surrounded the beat-up poker table groaned, and shoved their bills to the girl.

The girl was 19, with chin-length maroon hair. Most of her bangs were tied up in a double ended steel spike on her head, while two long strands fell down just to her breasts. Her eyes glinted a bright amber, like deep pools of gold. At least, they would have, if a mask that depicted a mime's face hadn't been covering her features, leaving indents only for the eyes. She was wearing a dark red low cut top, revealing her cleavage, with white, puffy sleeved that stopped at her sleeves. On her legs she was wearing a pair of black short shorts, with not pockets. She had on knee high boots, wich were black with red belts that held the boots on tight.

"How does this slut beat us every damn time?" Whispered one of the men, to the man beside him.

He grunted. "I dunno, but I'm done. I was supposed to get the groceries for the wife, and she's gonna pissed enough that I blew that money and my paycheck on gambling." He groaned, getting out of his seat.

The room was black, except for an over-hanging light which was right above the table. The poker table was worn out. The green fabric was worn off in some places, specifically the place where the bets were placed. The wood on the sides was chipped, worn and scratched, with a large chunk taken out of the girl's side. The chairs that surrounded the table were fold out, tan, metal chairs. Everybody was wearing a mask of some sort, wether it be an old haloween mask, or a professionally made one like the girl had.

The rest of the men at the table nodded and murmured their agreements with the first one, and left.

"Look at the big burly guys now, walking away after they just got their asses handed to 'em by a girl!!" She boasted under her mask. The men walked up a flight of stairs, before exiting into the moonlight through a old metal storm door, which they left wide open. The red-head looked out into the moolit night from her chair.

"I should get going home..." She sighed, removing her mask. Using it's curved shape as a dish, she placed all of her winnings in the mask, before shutting off the light and making her way to the exit, which she shut the storm door behind her. The moonlight illumninated a desolate, dank area of Domino. This area, better known as the satelite, was run down, and had rules about a lot of trouble going on in this specific area. Rape, kidnapping, theft, drive-bys, you name it, it has probably happened in ths area. The girl was in the middle of a garbage baracade, which consisted mainly of computers, televisons and other large electronic appliances that didn't work. The area behind the large storm door was a tall, burnt appartment building, with every single window eith blown out, boarded up, or both.

Fortunatly enough for her, she didn't live here, she just loved making the poor poorer. Her ride was hidden under a decoy garbage tank. The large garbage disposal had a refridgerator that was impounded in the dirt, that, when opened, led to a one-man parking zone, leaving the vehicle completly unseen.

The vehicle in question, was a new, large wheel, crimson runner. Inside the one wheel held the seating, steering, and speed LCD for the driver. Conected to the LCD console was the engine, which stuck out to a point that had the LED headlight, meaning that the drivers seat was behing held by the large circular stabliizer. Behind the large wheel was a smaller area meant for storage, that had two arm guards that connected accross the length of the wheel.

Opening the storage area, she set her mask and winnings in the back, before shutting it and stepping into the seat by pulling one of the arms up. She pulled it back down, and started the runner. Th engine revved, and she put her helmet on, before driving out of the refridgerator exit. Driving skillfully around the mess of trash, she turned onto the cracked pavement of the backroads, that would lead up to downtown Domino.

As she drove, she saw a girl, walking along the cracked sidewalk. Normaly, she wouldn't have paid her any mind, however, it was late, and bad things happened to young girls here at night. She decided it was in the girls best intrest to pull up beside her. The girl stopped walking.

The girl was young, only eleven. She had short turquoise hair which was tied into two ponytailes in the front of her head, and hand two long bangs hanging down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a shade of yellow, that looked for like sulfur than gold. The girl was wearing a plain white zip up hoodie that was left open to reveal a plain red shirt. She had on a pair of plain white capri pants, which were roled up to just below her knees. Finnaly, she wore light orange sneakers, with white stripes and laces.

"Hey kid" The woman shouted to the girl. She stopped and turned around, walking back uncertainly to the woman.

"What are you doing out here this late at night? Don't you know it's dangerous to be out here?" She said sternly.

The girl nodded. "Y-yes. I just... I got lost, and I need to get home to my brother." She said, a bit panicked.

The woman sighed. "If you tell me where you live, I'll give you a ride." She said, lifting up the parm guard on that side. The girl hesitated.

"Look I know parents tell their kids not to take rides from strangers, but would you rather get a ride home from me? or that wiered guy who was following you?" She said with a sigh. The girl turned around, looking for the man who was following her, and turned just the right time to see him running off. The girl nodded, and sat in front of the older woman on the bike. She pulled at guard down, and went down the street.

"I'm Akiza, by the way." Said the woman after a moment.

"I-I'm Luna, and thank you for doing this." Luna said, turning her head slightly to look at the taller girl.

"No problem." Akiza said with a smirk, and drove into Downtown Domino.

-----------------------

CH 1!!! yayy... My stomach is killing me... I have plot written out for this one on a different document, and I'll remain mainly faithfull to that. The only descriptions that were pain-stakingly typed were the poker room, outside the storm door, Akiza's runner, and a small blip about the mask in Akiza's description... why did I do that again? Fuck it, I'm too lazy to delete. R&R, or not. I don't care... WHERE'S MY EFFING PEPTO!?! 


	2. The Antagoinist of our Heroine

Love 2: The Expansion Pack Ch. 2

I know, the title kindof sucks. I was going for a sequel feel... It was this or "Love 2: The Cleverly-Named Sequel"....

I own no rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

---------------------------------------

"So where do you want me to take ya' kid?" Akiza asked, turning to cross a large bridge that went straight into Domino.

Luna was silent for a moment. "It's pretty late, and my brother is probably asleep by now.... He usually yells at me because he can't fall asleep again when I come home late... I don't know." Luna thought aloud. "And don't call me kid, I'm a renouned hold 'em player here." She said, pointing her thumb to herself.

Akiza thought for a moment as she passed another car. "Wait, so you're saying you're THE famous Luna? You look alot different thatn you do on TV..." She mused.

"Thats because I'm wearing a mask." Luna said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and a hood, and a cloak, and a wiered voice changer..." Akiza continued.

Luna sweatdropped at that, and went quiet.

"If you don't want to wake your brother, why don't you spend the night at my place?" Akiza asked, careful of her words.

Luna was silent as she thought. 'If this is the Akiza that has a lot of rumours going around about her.... Mabye I shouldn't... but she seems harmless. Mabye Leo is wrong, mabye those rumors are fiction...'

"Hey, you awake?" AKiza pulled Luna from her thoughts.

Luna shook her head. "Y-yeah. If it's alright with you, I suppose I could sleep at your place." She responded.

Akiza nodded. "Alright." She said, and turned to the right at the end of the bridge.

'She knows who I am. Why she decided to accept my invitation I don't know.... Something about her though... the only people that have never run away from me is those satelites I play poker with. Thats only because they can't see my face...' Akiza thought, as she turned down one of the well lit streets.

As she drove into the shopping district, activity seemed to slow. "Who's that she's captured?" "She really is a sexuall ofender!" Came the people on the sidewalks as they talked to the strangers next to them.

Luna looked around worriedly. Sensing her tension, she did her best to calm the girl. "Don't look at them. Look straight ahead..." 'Mabye today they won't try anything because of her...' Akiza thought, speeding up. The events she was talking about were events that usually happened on her way home. This was the only busy street she had to drive down, and usually people would shout things and throw things. Things like garbage, rotten frut, and even rocks would pelet her racer day after day.

Akiza sped up again upon feeling Luna cringe back into her. As shouts came, she turned off the street, heading into a dimly lit street. Feeling Luna still against her, she began to slow. "Are you okay?" She asked, slowing down to an almost stop.

Luna nodded slowly. "Do...do you deal with that when you come home?" she asked.

"Every day. Usually they throw stuff. I guess they didn't today because of you. For that I thank you." Akiza said with a small smile. Luna relaxed and leaned foreward slightly, as Akiza sped up again. The two were silent as they wove themselves into downtown domino, before stopping in the driveway of a modestly sized house, though not modestly styled. The exterior of the house was covered in swear words, as well as lewd phrases and pictures. The concrete exterior, which was once tan, was chipped where stones were thrown.

"Home sweet home..." Akiza said, pressing a button on her runner to open the garage door. She drove the runner in, and shut the door. She then led the younger girl inside.

The inside looked much better than the outside, seince if any of the vandals entered the house, they would be charged with breaking and entering. Even though almost everyone in Domino hated her, the law was forced to treat everyone equaly. The two walked into a hallway, that led into the living room. The living room was what one would expect for the neighborhood. An "L" shaped sofa that surrounded an ornate oak coffee table, that was covered with magazines and books. Accross from that was a 32 inch LCD mounted flatscreen TV that was held above a TV stand which held a DVD player and a silver slim PS2 console. The soft-yellow walls had several painted, and pencil drawn, pictures which hung over most of the space.

Akiza continued to walk Luna through her house, leading her into the kitchen. All stainless steel appliances, with a poker table for a dinner table. There was another door that led into a secret room, which Akiza didn't want Luna to see. Next to the closed door was a staircase that led to the upstairs area, which they went up, slowly.

"Here, you can stay in here tonight." Akiza said, opening a door and turning the light on. It was a plain bedroom, with a full sized bed, a small dresser, a vanity and a nightstand with a lamp. The closet was closed off by boxes.

Luna nodded, and let out a long, loud yawn. Akiza giggled. "The bathroom is the last door on the right. If you need anything, My room is the one at the end of the hall. Feel free to get up whenever you want, alright?" She said with a smile. Luna nodded tiredly.

"Thanks Akiza." She said in a soft voice. She nodded with a soft smile, and left the room. When Akiza was gone, Luna took off her clothes, undid her hair and went through the dresser dawers, and found not only a large shirt she could use for the night, but some curious objects. Bottles of ink, pads of paper, and rose petals, som of which had black ink on them. Luna paid them no mind, she was too tired to care. She slipped on the shirt, and went under the covers withoud giving the utensils a second thought.

-----THE NEXT DAY--------------

Luna woke the next day with a yawn. "Huh? Where...Oh..." She'd forgot where she was, before remembering the events of last night. 'Akiza.' The name spoke in her head, and she felt her cheeks get hot. 'No, stop that.'

RUMBLE RUMBLE

Luna blushed beet red. "I guess I'm hungry!" She said withan entusiastic smile. She threw the sheets off her, and got dressed, leaving her hair down. Luna went downstairs, and saw that Akiza was sitting at the table, eating what looked like leftovers of some kind.

"Morning Luna!" She greeted with a smile. Akiza was dressed as well, her hair was down, her long red bangs being held back by a hairclip. "You're up a lot earlier than I thought you'd be." She said with a small chuckle.

Luna nodded. "I'm starved, whats for breakfast?" Luna asked, walking over to where Akiza was sitting.

Akiza sat there, with a suprised and confused look on her face. "Uh..." She got up, and scavenged through the cupboards. "Ah! Here, cereal okay?" Akiza said, turning around with the box in hand. Luna nodded. Akiza smiled, and prepared breakfast for the younger girl. The two sat and ate in scilence.

When Akiza finished, she put her dishes in the dish washer. "I suppose I should get you home, huh?" She said, leaning against the counter.

Luna nodded. "Yeah, my brother is probably freaking out by now!" She said with a laugh. She cleaned out her bowl, and put it in the dishwasher.

Within minutes, the two were riding to Luna's house.

--------------------------------------

"Dammit Luna! Where the hell are you?!" Cursed her twin brother, Leo.

Leo was the same age as his sister, with the same eyes and turquoise coloured hair. Unlike his sister, he held his hair back in a single ponytail on the back of his head. He was wearing a blue tanktop, that had yellow swirls on the right shoulder, and left hip. His pants were the same as his siters, and his shoes too aside that they were blue and yellow to match his top.

Leo continued pacing furiously across around the living room of their house. The house was a large, beautiful house that would normally be a paradise for a couple of 11 year olds. For these two, thier mother and father never came home, so they were forced to live at the house themselves, while Leo's friends Dexter would come over with his mother to help tidy up the place once a week.

The house in question was obviously large. The front of the house had a octagonal window to look out to the grassy feild that became the large mansion. The exterior was painted a flawless white, which somehow managed to stay clean like all of the other white buildings in Domino city. To the right of the main double doors was a large garage, capable of holding 3 cars. The children had no use for them, however, and could not xdecide what to do with the extra space. As one entered the house, they were invited by the tall, white ceilings of the main living area. The modern furnishings of the room were lit by the natural light of the sun, which came in from the monstorus windows on the right wall, which outlooked the pool in thier yard. At night, the main room would be lit by lights, hidden from ground view. At the back wall, was a carpeted staircase with a black metal rail that led to the upstairs level. On the left wall of the living area was an arched opening that led into the dining area.

Leo was quickly losing it because of possibilites that could have come to his sister. 'What if she got lost, and can't find her way back? What if she was mugged, and beaten, and is lying helpless on some street?! What if that freak Akiza found her, and put her through hoorible tortures after raping her?!?!!' Leo panicked. He was so panicked, he almost wet his pants when the doorbell rang. He jumped, then hurried to the door, before opening one of the massive doors, only to be welcomed by half of one of his fears become realized.

"Hi Le-"

"You freak!! What the hell have you done with my sister!?!" Leo shouted, cutting Luna off and pointing at Akiza, who had her helmet under her arm.

Akiza scowled. "Tch, brat. I have things to do today." With that Akiza walked off. Leo was still growling and grunting with his face all scrunched up. Luna turned her head to watch as Akiza mounted her bike, revved the engine, and bolted from the long driveway.

"Leo!! What the hell did you do that for?!" Luna scolded her brother as soon as they got in the house.

"You don't know who she is! She's that weirdo! She can make art come to life! She probably brainwashed you into thinking she was god or something!" Leo boasted, shaking his sister.

Luna ripped herself form her brothers grip. She scoffed. "I am going to my room. Do not disturb me unless it's really important, got it?" Luna said as she headded to the stairs.

Leo looked at her sisters back, a bit dumbfounded. "Okay, sure..." Leo said a bit quietly. Luna then hurried up the stairs, and into her room.

Lunas room was a cross between a typical 11-year-olds room, and that of a mature single woman. Her walls were painted a soft pink, with ornate paintings that hung on the walls. On the wall across from the entry wall was her twin-sized bed, fully made with pink sheets that were brighter than the walls. To the left of the bed was a white dresser, with no stray marks, and no drawers hanging slightly ajar. To the right was her closet, wich was a large walk-in closet that only had a small amount of occupied space. The closet connected hers and her brothers rooms, and could be separated at anytime by a sliding wooden panel, that could be locked from either side. On the same wall, was an oak computer desk, with an open silver laptop that showed a blank screen. Around the laptop was the mouse that was connected via USB, and dozens of papers and cards for strategizing Texas Hold 'Em.

Luna closed the door, and was carefull to lock it as quietly as possible. She then went into the closet that she shared with her brother to lock the sliding wood pannel. Luna went over to he computer and turned on the laptop. As she logged in to her IM server, there was a message already on.

"E-Z-Ka22" has sent you a friend request! Y/N" Luna clicked yes, and the screen flashed to a chat window.

E-Z-Ka22: I thought you said your brother wouldn't do that...

Mystic_Moon72: He fooled me too! Honest, I didn't no he was gonna flip

E-Z-Ka22: Regardless...... Do you still want to hang out with me?

Luna recalled what she told Akiza on the ride to her house...

"Do you have friends?" Luna asked, turning her head slightly.

Akiza shook her head. "Only one, and he never leaves his shoppe."

Luna sighed. "Would it be okay if we were friends?" Luna asked, still looking at Akiza.

She pondered this for a minute. "Yes. We'd have to keep it secret, otherwise people may try kidnapping you..." Akiza stopped her train of thought before she said something that would scare Luna away.

"We could hang out. In the less populated parts of Domino, that is. If I give you my IM, would you keep in touch?" Luna said, as the two pulled into the long driveway up to her house.

Akiza was gwaking at the huge house. "Huh? Oh, sure." When the two got to the top, Luna wrote her IM name on Akiza's palm in pen.

Luna nodded to herself, before responding on the IM.

Mystic_Moon72: Of course. Just because my brother belives those stupid rumours dosent mean I do! :)

Akiza sighed, and leaned back in her chair. She was in her study, which was just a little room with books stacked to the ceiling, and one laptop that sat on a TV dinner tray.

'If you knew that they weren't rumours, you would have run away from me a long time ago...' She thought, before typing back to Luna.

E-Z-Ka22: Thats good! :D So I'll c you tomorow 9, right?

Mystic_Moon72: Yep! Leo isn't that bright, it'll b 2 easy to get away from him

E-Z-Ka22: Sounds good. I have to go, I have to bring my friend his lunch. See you tomorow!

"E-Z-Ka22" Has logged out.

Luna logged out, and decided to play around with strategies.

---------------------------------

To clarify: "E-Z-Ka22" is said "e zee kah" not the short E sound, not "eh" like "Ei" as in "ear"....

Anko: So yay, ch 2... I STILL HAVENT FOUND MY PEPTO!!! RAWR!!!

Jack: Dude WTF?

Anko: You aren't even in this fic!!! BAAHHHHSHSHSHH!!

Jack: 0.0'''''''''''

Akiza: I second that sweatdrop.... 


	3. Ye Olde Love Intrest

Love II: The Expansion Pack Ch. 3

Anko: Don't worry all! I found the pepto! It was with the beer.... Pepto makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside...

Jack: Thats not the-

Anko: *Falls over drunk*

Jack: Ungh... Pepto... Anko dosen't have rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

-  
(A/N: The events in this chapter happen... lets say about a week & 1/2 after the last chapter, m'kay? Seince I have a feeling you don't want me wasting time with some crap that I can just cover in a flashback if it's that important)

"Luna? Where are you going?" Leo asked, parting from his television show for only a minute.

Luna, who was already at the double-doors, turned to face her brother. "I have another match tonight, sorry Leo." She said with a small smile.

Leo sent her a reassuring smirk. "Nah, thats fine. I just can't believe how many matches you've had in the last week and a half." He shook his head. "I'm tellin' ya, goin' out this late is not good for you, Luna." He said.

Luna chuckled. "Yeah, well, it is that time of year again. I'm not going to lose the tournament next month, and I want to have the master strategy that will take me to the top this year!" Luna said with a smirk.

Leo gave her a nod. "You know the rule: As long as you're back by 10, I don't care what you do." He quoted, turning his gaze back to the TV. Luna nodded, and left into the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"78, 79, 84... Plus ten, that makes 940! Score!" Akiza was grinning from ear to ear. She was counting her cash from a hold 'em game she just got back from. She'd gone to a high, up-town area of Domino to play, by rumour that these guys wagered wads of hundereds. Sure, she had to bring her own amount, but it was well worth it. Compared to her winnings, what she lost in that game was incredibly minescule.

Akiza smiled at the bills in front of her, before slipping them into her wallet. 'I bet if Yusei would play one game he wouldn't be so finacially concerned.' Akiza thought, slipping her wallet into the back pocket of her shorts. She then directed her gaze towards the clock that hung on the wall above her poker table slash dinner table.

"Seven twenty-four. I guess I gotta go!" Akiza said as she jumped out of her chair. She went into the garage, to greet her crimson runner. Slipping on her helmet, she started the vehicle, and went off, completley aware that some kids were all ready to toilet paper her house as soon as she got to the end of the street.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Luna sat on a bench in the central park of Domino City. The park was more of a romantic place, as opposed to a place where little kids would play. The grass was a lush, vibrant green, even in the light of the sunset. Several concrete sidewalks went around the area, but all converged into the large, ornate water fountain in the centre of the park. In other words, a perfect pick-up spot.

The air of the awaiting night seemed to creep through the cracks of day, which made the young girl tremble in the cold air.

"Hm-hm. Cold?" Spoke a familliar voice from behind her.

Luna turned around and was met with a pair of loveley amber eyes looking down at her. She smirked. "A little bit."

Akiza nodded, and did a jump move over the back of the bench to sit next to her. "You don't mind if we talk for a minute, do you?" Akiza asked.

Luna nodded. "No, not at all." She was curious what the older woman wanted to talk about, but had some idea.

Akiza sighed. 'Okay, just remember your pep talk on the way here, and you'll be fine...'

(FLASH BACK!)

Akiza drove skillfully through the back streets and alleys to make it to her destination.

'Remember Akiza, if she dosen't say anything back, you run. But what if she does say something back? What if she returns my feelings?!... Calm down, Akiza. You have to tell her. She knew this was comming, it's not like you didn't hint at the fact that you were gay, right? She should be expecting something....' She continued to psyche herself up as she drove through the less popular streets of Domino.

(END FLASHBACK)

"What is it you want to talk about, Akiza?" Luna asked, rubbing her hands on her arms to warm herself.

Noticing this, Akiza pulled the girl into a friendly hug to attempt to warm her. "Well... I, uh.. Here goes. Luna, I... I...." She paused to clear her throat, she then took a deep breath, and let it out in a loud sigh. "ILoveYou!" She blurted quickly.

Luna sat motionless as she tried to interpret the older girls word-vomit. This made Akiza nervous. Just as she tried to pull away from Luna, the girl spoke. "You... what?" Luna asked, unsure of what she heard.

Akiza relaxed a little, and sighed again, but a bit softer this time. "I..... Love... y-you." She said slowly, being a little easier the second time.

Luna just sat there. Akiza knew she said something she shouldn't have. "Luna I.. I'm sorry, I really should g-" As she was getting up to leave, a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Don't. Akiza, I... have feelings for you too." This made Akiza smile. "I'm just... I'm not sure about them. I mean, I'm just a kid, I don't know how to confront these things..." Luna said as Akiza sat back down.

Akiza set her hand gently on the girls head. "It happens to everyone. I've found the easiest way to confront your feelings, is to accept them. Wether you're sure or not about them. Then just follow them where they take you." She said, sounding preechy to the younder girl.

Luna thought about this for a moment. "Okay. W-will you accept my feelings?" Luna asked, sitting upright.

Akiza smirked. "Feelings of what, Luna?"

She giggled. "Love, silly!" She smiled.

Akiza nodded, and pulled the girl into her arms. She was suprised, however, when she felt a warm sensation against her lips, and she hadn't moved.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jack: Yeah, she's still passed out....

Akiza: What?! God, you have to be kidding me!!

Jack: I know, she only had the beers and half a bottle of pepto...

Akiza: Not that you dim-wit, the ending!!! WTF!!?!!?

Jack: She does have a plot, you know...

Akiza: *mumble mumble* 


	4. The Begining of the End

Love II: The Expansion Pack Ch 4

Anko: Sorry it's been so long seince I updated. Cursed writers block!! That and I couldn't find a waqy to type one scene so I'd be happy with it... Curse you complicated plot document1!

Jack: You curse things way too much...

Anko: Curse you Jack Atlas for pointing out how much I curse ppl!

Akiza: *sigh* Anko does not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's...

Anko: Also, theres TECHINICALLY some Leo/Rua bashing here. Basically hes Oc in a bad way... But it is done with purpose! Believe me!

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

"Again Luna? But the tournament was last week!" Leo protested as his sister made her way to the door.

Luna froze instantly. 'Oh, great. Now I can't use the "training for the tournament" excuse... What do I... ah!' Luna gave a short nod. "Seince your birthday is comming up Leo, I have to check all the good stores in town to find just the right thing to get you!" She said with a wide smile.

"Really!? Your the best Luna!" Leo exclaimed as he ran over to give his sister a big hug. "Hey wait, why didn't you go during the day?" He asked, pulling away to look his sister in the eye.

Luna stalled for another moment. "Uh, well... Theres...fewer people in the stores at night, and I don't want anybody to see what I'm getting you! Yeah, I know that you can be very pursuasive, and if anybody knew what I was getting you, and you found out who they were, you may try to figure out something that I don't want you to know!!" She said quickly, pulling back from her brother and inching towards the door.

Leo looked puzzled for a moment, as he conemplated this idea. "Yeah! Okay, I get it. Darn it Luna! You're too smart for me!" He said with a smile.

Luna nodded. "Well, I gotta' go before the stores close for the night! I'll be back before midnight!" She shouted back as she left their prestigious house.

Leo looked dumbfounded at the door. "She was acting really weird... Mabye I am that hard to shop for!" He said with a toothy grin.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Luna practically ran through the back-roads to her true destination: Akiza's house. Of course she lied to her brother, she had to. If he ever knew that she was seeing Akiza, he would flip!

Holding those thoughts in her mind, she ran up the short driveway and to Akiza's front door.

NOCK-NOCK-NOCK! Luna hit the door. No answer. She tried again, but to no avail.

"Well..." She backed up onto the lawn, and saw that her bedroom window had recently been covered in black spraypaint, making it impossible to see inside. "I know she knows I'm comming, mabye shes in the bathroom or something." Luna shrugged, and walked back up to the door and entered the house.

Upon entering the house, she heard a weired sound. "Music?" Luna mused softly, trying to identify the song. 'It's obviously some sort of waltz... huh, I never even knew Akiza had waltzs'...' She thought as she walked slowly into the kitchen and up the stairs.

Luna wasn't surpised when the music got louder as she slowly approached Akiza's room at the end of the hall. Even from this distance away it was clear that her door was open just a crack. 'She usually has her door wide open...' Before she proceeded much further down the hall, she opened the door the bathroom, only to see that the room was empty. Shutting the door, she continued cautiously down the hallway. Luna crept all the way to the end of the hall rather quickly, and she could now hear the waltz crystal clear. She moved her head to see inside.

Akiza was sitting at a small wooden drawing table, drawing the base for something with a pencil. Her stero that sat on the floor next to her showed several analog numbers revealing the track number of the disk. Nothing else could be seen from where Luna was standing, but she was too memerised by her unaware girlfriend working so calmly and efficiently.

After watching Akiza draw for a minute, she stepped away from her drawing, and went to grab something from somewhere that Luna couldn't see. Comming back with a fully bloomed black rose, she placed the plant on top of the pencil sketch. Holding both of her hands over the rose and picture, she closed her eyes as her hands begun to glow a erie grey.

'!!' Luna watched in awe.

Before her very eyes, Akiza had taken what she drew on paper, and brought it to life. The drawing was one of Luna, a very basic pencil sketch, which held every detail on her, except her mouth and her pupils, as everything else was coloured white.

"No!" Luna instantly smacked a hand to her mouth.

Akiza turned at the sound of the voice, and saw Luna's fear filled gold eye in the crack. "Luna?"

As Akiza went towards her, Luna ran for the door. "No! No! I didn't believe in them! They weren't supposed to be real!!" Luna shouted as she ran down the stairs with Akiza following close behind.

"Luna! Luna! Calm down!" Akiza used one last burst of energy, and got to the front door just before Luna got there. Seing that her path was blocked, she stopped just before she got to Akiza, and went to run backwards, but was stopped by a strong hand on her arm. "Luna, please! Just listen to me. Hear me out. Please..." Akiza pleaded, her grip never faltering.

Luna stopped trying to pull away, and turned to look at her girlfriend. "You... you said they weren't true... But you just-" She was cut of when Akiza put a finger to her lips.

"Hush. I know what I said, and I lied. Why? Because I didn't want to scare you away. You are my first kiss, and my dearest friend. I... I couldn't tell you thr truth because I love you." Akiza said, getting softer and softer as she got to the end.

Luna looked into the womans amber eyes, only to see sadness, and the begining of tears. She lifted her had to wipe the older girl's eyes. "I... would've prefered if you'd told me the truth before." She paused to pull her arm free of Akiza's now weak grip. "If you did that, I would have over looked it, because I love you too. I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She said, hugging th taller girl.

Akiza fell to her knees, and began to sob. "I... I.... thank you... Luna." Was all she managed to say, as she wrapped the young girl in a tight hug.

"I won't leave you, Akiza. I've never been more happy then when I'm with you, never. At the tournament? Sure, I was happy when I won, but I was more happy when you were there waiting for me in the lounge." Luna said, holding her close as the woman cried softly.

When Akiza calmed down, they decided to go back up to Akiza's room, where the false Luna was standing exactly where it had been before. Without even looking she could tell that the real Luna was nervous.

"So... why dosen't it move? Is it scared or something?" Luna aked, realizing that the drawing was exactly where it had been before.

Akiza smiled. "It dosen't move because I haven't specified what it is to do." She walked right in front of the white Luna, and Luna followed. Grabbing her pencil, she eransed a random pencil mark on white-Luna's jacket. "For instance. I could tell it to..." She wrote something on the front of white-Luna's coat, and put her hand over the words.

Luna watched cautiously as the drawing began to move. It walked towards her hand gave her a short hug, then went back to it's previous standing position, and motionless. In addition, the command Akiza wrote on the drawing's coat was gone.

Luna looked stuned as she tried to register what just happened. "I wrote 'walk calmly over to Luna and give her a short hug, then return.' I can tell them to do other things too." Akiza said, turning to face Luna.

A thought quickly came to Luna's head. "So, you drew me. What were you going to tell it to do?" Luna asked, looking at her girlfriend and raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to tell it to teach me how to waltz. See... well... I was... er.." Akiza paused and swallowed. "There's a Masquerade ball tomorow night, and I was wondering if you'd join me." SHe invited.

Luna looked at Akiza, then to the drawing, then to Akiza again. "Of course!" Luna excalaimed with a wide smile, before launching herself at the taller woman.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Luna came home later that night, around 8:30. Leo was still awake, watching mindless TV.

"Hey your home!" Leo said with a smile, turning his head to see his sister at the door.

Luna didn't hear him though. She was far to attwiter with thoughts of her date with Akiza the next night. Leo was distracted of the store names on the bags that she carried. Places like Masks UNLTD., 'Round the way Love, and another feminine title which he couldn't head.

"Oi! Luna!" Leo got off the couch and shook his hand in front of his sisters face. Luna had completly dazed out right there. "Luuuunaaaaa... Common!" He began to snap his fingers.

Without aknowledging him, she walked slowly to the stairs wich led the hers and her brothers room.

"Mouu! Luna! I swear if you got me something retarded I'm taking your gift back!" Leo shouted, following his sister upstairs, mainly because he wanted a sneak peek at his gift.

Luna still did not respond, and went into her room, locking the door behind her. Leo stood dumbfounded outside the door.

"Well fine... I'll just have to make a little private investigation myself." Leo smirked, and ran down the hall and into his room.

From there, Leo opened their conjoined closet, and went over to his side of the double ended divider that seperated his closet from Luna's. Sliding it quietly, he realized that Luna's was open, and was cautious. The door that led to her room was shut, however, and he was so very thankful at that moment.

"Now... Luna usually puts stuff like that in here, so lets see what birthday boy's gonna get!" Leo whispered. Without much effort, he spotted the bags near the door. Crawling over to them as silently as possible, he grinned like a madman when they were right in front of him.

He dug quietly through the tissue paper of the Masks UNLTD. bag. Inside was a mask, which cut off before the mouth, that had two fairy wings, one on either side, and was covered with glitter. Making a face, he carefully set the mask back in the bag. Checking the other two bags, he found simple, bright blue form fitting dress that had sparkles all over it, and a box of perfume, which to him, smelled worse than the bathroom after baked bean night.

'What the hell is this? This stuff is obviously for Luna, but why the hell would she get this stuff? It's not like her birthday isn't comming up...' Leo thought. Just has was about to bail, he heard his sister talking to somebody on the other side of the door.

"So, how's the web-cam working for you?" came Lunas voice. A pause. "Your welcome! I'm really glad it works!" Another pause. "He dosen't expect a thing, he thinks I went to get him his birthday gifts." Pause. "I know! Brothers are so thick headed." Leo felt his anger rise at that, but kept listening.

"So, we're gonna' meet at my place for the ball right?" Akiza said.

"Of course! Leo would flip if you ended up at our door again..." Luna said.

"Siblings are annoying..." Akiza groaned.

"Tell me about it. So are you sure it's okay that I come to this thing? I mean, I'm only 11..." Luna said with a tone of concern.

"Of course! I know the man doing it, so why wouldn't he let you in?" Akiza said with a smile.

"Right. Well, I suppose I should go. I'll see you tomorow, okay?"

"Alright. G'nite Luna!"

"Good Night Akiza!"

'AKIZA!?!?!!?!?!??!' Leos head imploded. As quickly and as quietly as he could he scuttled out of Luna's closet, careful to shut both of his doors behind him.

"Luna's going out with Akiza?!!??" Leo whispered. "I should've known something was up!!" Leo scrunched his face, before sitting and falling backward onto his bed. "Luna, I know how much you like fairy tales, but for your sake, I think this one does not deserve happy ending..." Leo began to formulate a plan in his head, one for sabotage.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-

Anko: Whew.. Meh..

Jack: Drawings that come to life? Man your AU's suck...

Akiza: I dunno, I think it's fine.... seems.. well, sorta logical...

Anko: It's an AU... Live with it and get on with your lives!

Jack: ....The reason I bring that up is, couldn't Akiza just have sex with a drawing? I realize that it would make this story completly pointless....

Akiza: *K-O's Jack* Perv...

Anko: Aww.... I kinda liked him... BUT HIS DUB VOICE NEEDS TO DIE!!! D:

Akiza: ANd I suppose that you think everybodys dub name and voice needs to die?

Anko: Pretty much. If there are any objections, from now on, Luna will be Ruka, Akiza will be Aki, and Leo will be Rua. ANY OBJECTIONS AND YOU WILL BE SHOT!! (With a TWIZZLER!!) 


	5. Game Over

Love II: THe Expansion Pack Ch 5

Warnings on this chap: Character death. (HA!! Guess who!)

I don't own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and/or related characters.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

"Rua! I have a match to go to tonight! I may not be back home untill tomorow morning, okay?" Ruka shouted at her brother, who was in the kitchen making himself a snack.

"Okay, just be careful comming home!" Rua smiled at his sister. Ruka nodded, and left, with a duffel bag slung on her shoulder.

As soon as the door shut, Rua's smile turned into an evil smirk. "Now to bring operation 'Happy-Ending' into effect." Rua said to himself. After finishing his snack, he went up to his room and into his closet.

Once inside, he went to a trunk against the wall. Pulling out a key from his pocket, he unlocked it, and revealed his tools destruction.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Ruka twirlled around in her dress, which flowed down to her ankles where they were met by a pair of matching shoes she'd had before buy the dress.

"How do I look?" Ruka asked, modeling herself in the mirror that hung on Akis door.

Aki smirked, and walked over to her, her own crimson silk dress flowing behind her. "You look like a dazzling little star." This comment caused Ruka to blush a bright red and go shy.

"Common, we should go." She said with a smile, grabbing her mask. Ruka did the same, and they went to the garage, and onto Aki's runner, before roaring toward the party.

`-`-`-`-`(A/N: Please don't hate me for this, but this scene is crucial to the plot!!)

Rua snuck to Aki's house, after he saw her and his sister leave. Rua knew this place was Aki's, because nobody else dressed their house like this. He was dressed weird, in all black, which included a black ski-mask, and a black duffle bag draped over his shoulder.

He popped a screen on an open window in the back of the house and entered.

The house was dark, and silent except for a clock which ticked the seconds away. Looking around for anybody who may see him, he walked upstairs, and to the end of the hall, where Aki's room was. He set his bag on the bed, and opened it, revealing several medium-sized containers of gasoline he took from their heater at home. Grabbing one of the red containers, he began to pour it on everything in the room: The bed, the floor, the dresser, the desk, and the closet. Throwing the empty container aside, he grabed another one, and ran throgh the upstairs rooms, then used the last two to cover the downstairs room and the garage.

He smirked as he threw the last gasoline can over his shuolder. "Now, just one more little thing..." He walked over to an old gasoline grill that was in the garage, and carefully extracted the tank. Rua quickly went upstairs and put the tank on Aki's bed. "Such a shame you'll never know who did this... But if somebody found out, I would be reveared as a hero!" Rua smiled wide, and pulled out a small box of matches. Standing in front of the bed, he lit the match, and threw it onto the dresser, which ignighted, and lighted the room quickly.

Rua looked around, he was stunned. "It wasn't supposed to burn this fast!!" Looking quickly at the bed, he saw the flames were comming up onto the bed, getting closer to the tank. Rua rushed out of the room, into the rest of the house, that was already up in flames.

Bolting down the flaming staircase and through the kitchen, and came into the living room and saw the main door. "Yes!" Rua celebrated, seing that the door wasn't blocked by flaming rubble.

Though, the end came so much sooner than he would've liked.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-LATER THAT NIGHT`-`-`-`-`-`-`

"We have confirmed reports that somebody was in the house at the time of the fire, however authorities have yet to identify the corpse." The reporter said, as the firefighters put out the mess behind her.

"Holy shit!!!" Aki stopped her runner and ran towards her house, looking at the smoking pile of trash that was now her home. Looking helplessly upone the scene, she fell to her knees, and felt fresh tears come to her eyes. Ruka got off the runer, and looked on at the horrific scene.

"Excuse me, Ms. Aki?" An officer spoke from her side. "We reqire your assistance with identifying the one body that was found in your home." He said. Aki was unresponsive, she didn't even move to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Mabye I can identify it for you." Ruka said, speaking for Aki. The officer nodded, and took Ruka over to the stretcher in the ambulance. The body was small, about Ruka's size, with was charred beyond recognition.

"This is the only thing we were able to recover from his body." Said the oficer, holding up a piece of charred plastic in a transparent bag.

Ruka's eyes went wide when she saw it. "This... this is..." She froze up, and fell to her knees. "No... no, he can't be... " She murmured, as tears slowly made their way to her eyes. When she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, she turned into their owner, who hugged her girlfriend close.

"I'll give you two a moment." Said the officer, and walked away.

"He can't... no..." Ruka murmured, shock taking effect on her body.

"Shh. Calm down, my star. I'm here, I won't leave." Aki promised, unable to stop her own tears as she stroked her girlfriends turquise hair.

The officer approached the duo, who hadn't really calmed down. "Listen, we have other buisness to get started on. So if you can identify the body-"

"Hes Rua and he's my brother!!" Ruka shouted, before cringing tighter to Aki's dress, which was now thuroughly tear-stained.

The officer wrote down the name, and walked back over to his men.

"Common sweetie. Let's go to your house. I'm okay to drive, and we'll go nice and slow." Aki said softly, helping Ruka to her feet. Aki sat first, and a teary-eyed Ruka sat in front on her. She pulled the guard down, and they slowly left the street.

`-`-`-`-LUNAS HOUSE`-`-`-`-`-`-

The two arrived inside, and were completly silent as they did so.

"Do you have something I could change into?" Aki asked, keeping a smothe monotone.

Ruka, who was still crying, nodded, and led her upstairs, and into her parents room, wich was at the very end of the hall. Aki kept her hand gently on the girls back the whole time.

"Put on what you want, they're never home." She said, never leaving the doorway as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

Aki nodded. She was still sad too, however everything in the house could be replaced. Ruka's brother, was a whole different story. She found some sleeping clothes, and shed her dress to put them on, as well as her shoes.

After she dressed, she turned to Ruka, who was leaving against the doorframe and crying. Aki's heard bled for her, but she wasn't sure what to do.

She calmly walked over to the girl, and took her shaking hand. "Common, lets get you in some night clothes. It's too late for you to be up." Aki said, holding tightly to her emotionless voice. Nodding slightly, Ruka took Aki into her room, where she slowly changed into her pink pj's.

When she was done, Aki layed down on the bed, Ruka following suit. Noticing that Ruka was still crying, she pulled the girl close, and shed her own tears.

"Hush love. We'll make it through this, I know we will." Aki soothed, rubbing the young girls back as she sobbed harder into the grey shirt she canged into.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

END.

fuck you! I don't care if you don't like the ending. Remember the name of Rua's mission? "Happy Ending?" Well, the operation went wrong, so guess what? Its s miserable ending. Sue me if it sucks. You will be horribly mauled by zombie dogs if you flame. 


End file.
